


Countdown

by crowdedangels



Series: Scenes from a Prompt [4]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5267693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowdedangels/pseuds/crowdedangels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They weaved in and out of the glow of the streetlamps as she stepped over puddles and tucked herself further into his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Countdown

The storm had truly hit by the time they were leaving. Yet another ‘No you don’t need to go but I’ll see you there’ function on Jack’s calendar. He was looking forward to his retirement in two weeks, six days, twelve hours and thirty-nine minutes – not that he was counting – when he wouldn’t have to kiss any more government ass.

“Sometimes I miss Egyptian planets with three-too-many suns.”

“I think you’re remembering them differently just because you’re cold, sir.”

“Maybe. Maybe not.”

The wind whipped tendrils of Sam’s hair about her face and the hollow, rhythmic pitter-patter of rain against the umbrella could be heard as she tilted it into the wind. Her arm was beginning to ache from trying to hold it above the two of them against the resistance of her thick woolen coat. Jack took the handle from her and wrapped his free arm around her shoulders, pulling her further under the canopy and away from the other people running for cover from the stormy DC night.

“I’m glad you were able to come tonight, Carter.”

“Me too, sir.”

They weaved in and out of the glow of the streetlamps as she stepped over puddles and tucked herself further into his side. She could feel his warmth through both of their coats and began to look around for who might be seeing them; they were still close enough to the venue that other guests may be around. “Relax, Carter.”

“I don’t want-“

He stopped and pulled her around to face him, dropping the umbrella to cover them as he kissed her. The umbrella pole bumped against his head as he moved against her, his lips delicately claiming hers.

“I thought we weren’t telling people.”

“I haven’t told anyone.”

“What if someone sees us?”

“Sam, it’s the middle of a rain storm. People are only looking at their feet.”

He was right about that, she’d admit, but it was still dangerous territory. “Okay, well, as true as that may be, how about we take this away from potential prying eyes for another three we-“

“- _Two_ weeks, six days-“

She kissed him to stop him counting.

“You were saying? Potential prying eyes?”

She smirked, stepping back to his side and gently ushering him to begin walking again towards her hotel. 

“You can’t just kiss me to make me shut up, y’know.”

“I don’t know, seems to work pretty well.”

He tightened his grip around her shoulders, the chill sneaking beneath his scarf. “Two weeks, six days?”

“Two weeks, six days.”


End file.
